A non-account holder is a person who seeks to perform a transaction (e.g., cashing a check) with a bank or other financial institution but does not have a banking relationship with the bank (e.g., does not have a bank account with the bank). Banks are highly susceptible to fraud at the hands of a non-account holder because of the difficulty in confirming the identity of the non-account holder and because of the lack of information regarding the history of transactions between the non-account holder and the bank and between the non-account holder and other banks.
Like reference symbols in the various drawings indicate like elements.